Turnabout Love potion
by RJStephenson
Summary: One shot. Based on idea by Cj. Ginny is arrested after being accused of using love potion on Harry. When no attorney wants to defend her, Harry decides to find a lawyer to help her. And that lawyer is none other then the Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright!


Turnabout Love potion

 _ **A/N Hey everyone! RJStephenson here and here is my latest one shot! This idea came from reviewer named Cj, who gave me this fun idea:**_ " _ **Hey RJ here's a fun idea for a crossover or one shots. Ever seen mythbusters or seen or played the Ace Attorney games? Break down some theories like did Ginny actually used love potion or is Dumbledore really good." I don't know how but I happen to be a huge Ace Attorney fan and I decided heck why not? I don't own Harry Potter or Ace Attorney. Here you go! Turnabout Love potion**_

Harry thought that even to this day, the hardest thing he ever done was to break up with Ginny during his 6th year. Ginny herself said that when Harry broke up with her, she felt even worse then she did when she had Riddle's diary.

So when they got back together after the war, they were so happy with each other that they assumed people around them will feel the same. That was not the case.

Except for very few friends, people seemed to disapprove of their relationship. Heck, only Weasleys who seemed to not mind Harry and Ginny's relationship was Bill and Fleur. But they couldn't be of much help because Bill had to return to Gringotts Egypt division.

Ron was quick to voice his disapprovement of "his best friend" and "his baby sister" dating. To Harry's surprise, even Hermione seemed like she couldn't care for their relationship. Harry was even more surprised was when the rest of the Weasley family were disapproving of their relationship. This hurt both Harry and Ginny quite a lot.

They had just dismissed their relationship as some sort of fling. Every time Harry visited the Burrow, he could hear everyone talking loudly about how Harry should find a suitable girl for him. Ginny's parents especially talked about how she should start looking for a man to settle down with.

One day, when he was at Grimmauld place with Ron and Hermione, Harry finally asked: Why were they so against his relationship with Ginny? They had no problem when he dated her during school.

"We thought it was nothing serious. We thought it was just a fling. You did break up with her soon." said Hermione.

"Yeah mate. Besides, she's not a suitable girl for you." said Ron.

"And why is that?" asked Harry trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well, she always had a crush on you. She likes the Boy-Who-Lived and the chosen one. Not you." said Hermione.

"I know she's my sister but you have no idea how annoying she's been. Ever since she could talk, all she could say about was the story of the Boy-Who-Lived." said Ron.

"Look, there are plenty of better girls for you out there. Do you want us to set you up for a date?" asked Hermione.

"No thank you. And I think it's time for you to leave." said Harry through gritted teeth.

* * *

"My suspicion was correct. She's using love potion." said Hermione to people at Burrow. "It makes sense. Harry showed no feelings for her for so many years and he suddenly falls in love with her?"

"You're right. I know she's my sister but I can't believe she will stoop that low." said Ron.

"I didn't believe you at first but now that you showed that to us… Damn, what's going to happen to Ginny?" said George hoarsely.

"We'll have to call the aurors." said Mr Weasley. "I don't like it but… we can't just do nothing about it."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in the nearby the pond in Burrow, not knowing what conversation was going on behind them.

"Why are there trash scattered around?" said Harry as he begin to banish them.

"I don't know. It's been happening for about a week. Mom and dad thinks it's the garden gnomes but why would they suddenly do something like this? They never caused trouble before."

After they got rid of the trash, the couple took a seat in front of the pond, with Harry's head on Ginny's lap.

"Why couldn't your family accept our relationship?" sighed Harry.

"I don't know." sighed Ginny. "I really thought they would be happ-"

"Ginevra Weasley?" said someone from behind. Harry and Ginny turned around and saw couple of aurors.

"Yes?" said Ginny.

"You are hereby under arrest. Surrender your wand and come with us." ordered the auror.

"WHAT? What did she do?" demanded Harry.

"Long term usage of love potion. That is a serious crime and she's coming with us. She'll be placed in Azkaban holding cell and await her trial, which is going to happen in three days." said the auror.

"No. You are not taking her away. I won't let you!" said Harry.

"Mr Potter. Please move out of the way. Interfering with an auror business can lead to heavy fines." said the auror.

Harry was about to say something when the Weasleys plus Hermione came out of the Burrow. "Harry, let them do their job." said Mrs Weasley.

"What?" said Harry in disbelief. Then he realized. "Did you call them?"

"Harry, we did it for your own good." said Hermione.

"How could you do this to me!" yelled Ginny. "I thought we were a family!"

"Stupefy!" said the auror and the spell hit Ginny, causing her to become unconscious. "We don't have time for this. Take her in."

"Ginny!" shouted Harry and he pulled out his wand, only to be knocked out by couple of stunners from behind.

"I'm sorry mate. But we did it for your own good." said Ron.

* * *

Harry was livid. No, livid wasn't even an enough word to describe him. He was absolutely furious!

After he had been woken up Hermione and the others begin to explain how Ginny was using love potion on him. But Harry believed none of it. Ginny didn't use love potion. He knew it.

Right now, Harry was on an airplane. He had a person to meet. He looked for an attorney to defend Ginny but to his surprise, nobody wanted to take the case. When the Daily Prophet heard the news that the defeator of Voldemort's girlfriend was arrested, they immediately started publishing articles. The Daily Prophet was already having a field day by painting Ginny as a evil delusional girl who drugged Harry. No lawyer wanted to defend Ginny because many believed that taking this case would be a career suicide.

Harry then heard about a muggle lawyer in a foreign country that apparently has been making quite a name. They said he would defend even those nobody will.

Harry walked as he looked at his map. He looked around the buildings until he finally found the place he was looking for.

 _ **Wright & Co. Law Offices**_

* * *

 _August 7, 1:30 PM Wright & Co. Law Offices_

"Maya, you're watching that show again?" said Phoenix. (Phoenix Wright. Attorney at Law.)

"Of course Nick! This is the episode the Steel Samurai teams up with Pink Princess to take down the evil Magistrate!" said Maya excitedly. (Maya Fey, Spirit Medium in training)

"*Sigh* I still don't get why that show is so popular." said Phoenix. "Look, we need to find some client. We haven't had any client for more than a month! Those bills aren't going to pay themselves you know."

"Sure Nick. But let me just finish this episode." said Maya.

"Umm… Hello? Is this the Wright & Co. Law offices?" said a man as he came into the office.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Phoenix.

"Are you the defense attorney Phoenix Wright?" said the man.

"Yes I am." said Phoenix.

"My name is Harry Potter. And I was wondering if I could hire you." said Harry. (Harry Potter, client)

"Why don't we have a seat. This way." said Phoenix. (Alright! A client.)

Phoenix went to his desk and picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that." protested Maya.

"We have a client." said Phoenix.

"Oh, really? Where is he?" said Maya and she turned to see Harry. She frowned and snapped her fingers. "I knew you looked familiar! You're Harry Potter!"

"I… I am." said Harry.

"Do you know this man?" asked Phoenix.

"Of course! He's pretty famous in my community." said Maya.

"Really? So is he an actor of Steel Samurai?" said Phoenix.

"No, silly. That was Will Powers remember? Harry Potter's a wizard." said Maya.

"Wizard? As in he does magic tricks?" asked Phoenix.

"It's more complicated than that." said Harry. (Harry Potter, client and wizard) "And how did you know who I am? Are you a witch?"

"No, I'm a Spirit medium in training. You are pretty well known among the Spirit mediums. Boy-Who-Lived and the defeater of Voldemort." said Maya.

"I see. Anyway, Mr Wright? I came here to ask you to defend my girlfriend." said Harry.

"Girlfriend?" said Phoenix.

Harry begin to explain about what happened. How Ginny was arrested, how her so called family were the ones who called the aurors "And nobody wants to defend her! Nobody! I came here because I heard that you will defend people nobody wants to defend. Please, money is not an issue. I'll pay you as much as you want!" said Harry.

"I decided to be a lawyer because I know how it feels when there's no one on your side. I'll defend your girlfriend." said Phoenix. "If the trial is in three days, we have no time to lose. Let's go."

"Yay! We're going to Britain!" smiled Maya.

* * *

 _August 8, 10:15 AM Azkaban holding cell_

"Hey Ginny?" said Harry.

"Harry!" cried Ginny (Ginny Weasley, defendant). She looked awful. She was very pale and her hair was messy. Azkaban clearly wasn't doing her any good.

"How are you holding up Gin?" asked Harry tearfully.

"Barely." said Ginny with a sad smile.

"Great news Gin. I've managed to find people who will defend you at court." said Harry. "This is Phoenix Wright"

"Hello Ms Weasley. I'm Phoenix Wright, your attorney. I would like to start bngy asking you couple of questions." said Phoenix

 _Meanwhile at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_

"Yeah, I've seen her before. Isn't she boss's sister? One who got arrested for using love potion?" asked Verity as she looked at photo of Ginny. (Verity Chambers, employee at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes)

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." said Maya. "Do you keep track of what you sell to who?"

"Yeah we do. Boss wanted me to keep a record so he could know what each client's favorite product is." said Verity.

"Is it possible for me to look at the one under Ginny Weasley? She… she asked me to get it." asked Maya.

"Sure, just give me a moment." said Verity and she went inside the office. Ten minutes later, she came back with a scroll. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" said Maya.

* * *

 _August 9, 6:40 PM Leaky cauldron room_

"Hmm… This book on potion really is interesting." said Maya. Then she heard somebody opening the door to the room she was staying.

"Oh Nick, Harry. Did you finish investigating at Hogwash?" said Maya.

(It's Hogwarts) "Yeah we did. I got couple of things that could be used as evidence."

"Well, make sure you add it to the court record." said Maya.

"Phoenix… The trial is tomorrow. Do you think you are ready?" asked Harry.

"I believe I have a solid chance." said Phoenix. "Harry, I would like to ask you something. Do you believe that Ginny Weasley is innocent?"

"What? Of course I do!" said Harry.

"That's all I needed to know." said Phoenix.

* * *

 _August 10, 10:00 AM Ministry of Magic Court No.5 Entrance_

BANG! The judge hit his gavel once. (Judge, bald guy with long beard. Looks familiar)"The court is now in session for the trial of Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"The prosecution is ready your honor." said Mr Guiltim. (Heath Guiltim, wizarding world prosecutor)

"The defense is ready your honor." said Phoenix.

"Very well. Mr Guiltim, your opening statement, please." said Judge.

"The prosecution has enough evidence and witness to believe that Miss Weasley has been dosing Mr Potter, her "boyfriend", love potion. The evidence and witness presented during the trial will prove her guilt." said Mr Guiltim.

"Hmm… Very well, I would like to move onto your testimony. The prosecution may call its first witness." said Judge.

"The prosecution calls Hermione Granger to the stand." said Mr Guiltim.

Hermione walked up to stand.

"State your name and profession please." said Mr Guiltim.

"Hermione Granger. I'm an Intern at Ministry of Magic." said Hermione.

"Could you tell us why you believe the defendant has repeatedly used love potion?" said Mr Guiltim.

"Of course." said Hermione. And Hermione begin testifying.

 _Hermione's testimony_

"I've known Ginny for about seven years. For the first few years I've known her, all she could talk about was the Boy-Who-Lived. I advised her to start dating other boys and in her 4th year, she begin to do that. I thought she finally took my advice. But then, she and Harry started going out in Harry's 6th year and that was when I first I suspected that she was using love potion on him. But I wasn't entirely sure. They did break up for a year but as soon as the war was over, they got back together! I knew she must have used a Love potion on him. She was pretty good at school so she must have created Love potion and used it on him. "

"I see. And that is the reason you believe the defendant has used Love potion on Mr Harry Potter. Hmm… Very well. You may begin your cross examination." said Judge.

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix.

 _Cross examination Hermione's testimony_

"I've known Ginny for about seven years."

"HOLD IT! So, you've known Ginny for seven years? How did you meet her?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, her brother Ron was one of my closest friend and when I came over to his house, I saw her few times." said Hermione.

"I see, so you're her friend?" said Phoenix.

"Well…" said Hermione. She looked like she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer him.

"OBJECTION! Whether or not the witness is friend to the defendant is irrelevant to the case! The fact that the witness is acquainted with the defendant is enough!" said Mr Guiltim.

"Objection sustained. Refrain yourself from asking any irrelevant question Mr Wright." said Judge.

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix. (Sheesh, it's not like that question was super important)

"For the first few years I've known her, all she could talk about was the Boy-Who-Lived."

"HOLD IT!" said Phoenix. "The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"That's Harry's celebrity status. He was kind of like an idol for witches in my generation." said Hermione.

"(Hmm… Yes. I believe Ginny told us about Harry and her relationship. How a schoolgirl crush became a deeper feeling.)

"I advised her to give up on Harry and start dating other boys and in her 4th year, she begin to do that. I thought she finally took my advice. But then, she and Harry started going out in Harry's 6th year and that was when I first suspected that she was using love potion on him. But I wasn't entirely sure."

"HOLD IT! If you weren't entirely sure, why are you so sure now that Miss Weasley used love potion on Mr Potter?" said Phoenix.

"One of the reason was that I talked with Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. While talking to Hagrid, Hagrid mentioned that Ginny came to him once and asked for an Ashwinder egg. Ashwinder eggs are known as primary ingredient of love potion! Come to think of it, I remember her writing something on some sort of book every night. I bet she was writing down love potion recipe." said Hermione.

"What?" gasped Phoenix and he started sweating.

"I see." said Judge. "So the defendant asked a person for something that is used as primary ingredient in love potion. Witness, please include that detail on your testimony."

"Yes your honor." said Hermione.

(Oh, no. This isn't looking good for us) thought Phoenix, sweating more.

"They did break up for a year but as soon as the war was over, they got back together! I knew she must have used a Love potion on her."

"HOLD IT!" said Phoenix. "Ginny and Harry broke up for a year and got back together… Why do you believe that suddenly means Ginny used love potion on him?"

"When we were on run, Harry hadn't mentioned a single word about Ginny. So I assumed he snapped out of the influence of love potion." said Hermione.

"(Hmm… Should I press further?)" thought Phoenix. "Why not?"

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Witness! Your testimony is faulty! We have talked to Mr Potter and he told us that he checked Ginny Weasley was safe every night through his Marauder's map!"

"What!" said Hermione in shocked voice.

"That's right! He told me every night, he would check that Ginny Weasley's dot would make back to her common room safely at night! How do you explain that?"

"B..but but Ron and I never saw him doing that!" said Hermione stubbornly.

Phoenix shook his head. "Witness, just because you didn't see it doesn't mean it never happened! Actually, I think I know why you are doing this!"

"Huh?" said Hermione in confused voice.

"It's because you, Miss Granger secretly love Mr Potter! And you want to take him away from my client!" announced Phoenix confidently.

The court went silent. Nobody said anything for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Harry is my best friend! Also, I'll have you know that I am currently dating someone else." said Hermione.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess that rules out that possibility? Heh heh." said Phoenix letting out a nervous chuckle.

Judge shook his head. "Mr Wright, refrain yourself from making such baseless conjectures."

"Y-yes your honor." said Phoenix. (Well that went nowhere.)

"Regarding the witness's testimony, Mr Harry Potter still could have been under the influence of love potion during his run." said Mr Guiltim.

"That certainly is possible. Unless the defense could provide an evidence that proves Mr Potter was not under love potion during the run, it is pointless to ask more questions about that matter."

"That's her testimony." whispered Maya. "If our client is innocent, then there must be a contradiction on her testimony. Look through the court record and check the evidence."

"Got it." said Phoenix.

Hermione started her testimony again. "Hagrid told me Ginny once asked him for Ashwinder egg, which are primary ingredient of love potion."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Phoenix as he pointed his finger at Hermione.

"This is a book of potion making." said Phoenix as he pulled out a thick book. "Now, if we go to the section about Ashwinder egg, you can clearly see this!"

"Let me see…" said Judge. " _Ashwinder eggs are the egg of the magical serpent which are born from the ember of magical fire… It is known as common ingredient of love potion and pepper up potion._ I see! The defendant may not have necessarily got that ingredient for love potion!"

"That is correct your honor." said Phoenix. (How's that!)

"OBJECTION! All this evidence does is suggest that Miss Weasley may have had different intention with the egg. But it doesn't prove that she wasn't using it to brew love potion!" said Mr Guiltim.

"OBJECTION! There is no possible way Miss Weasley could have brewed love potion." said Phoenix.

"I assume that you have an evidence to back your claim up?" asked Judge.

"Of course your honor. Refer back to the Potion book. If we look at the page about Love potion it is stated as clear as a day, that it is a highly advanced potion to make!" said Phoenix.

"OBJECTION! The witness has stated that defendant was "pretty good at school", meaning that she had a relatively high grades! She probably had skills to brew an advanced potion."

"OBJECTION! It is simply impossible for my client to brew love potion!" said Phoenix.

"Humph. Where is your proof then?" scoffed Mr Guiltim.

"My evidence…" said Phoenix as he rummaged through the court record. "Is this!"

The court went silent again. And Judge spoke. "Mr Wright, how is your cellphone an evidence that the defendant could not have created love potion?"

"Huh? Oh." said Phoenix realizing his mistake. "My hand must have slipped. Ha ha."

Judge shook his head. "I'll have to penalize you for that."

"I'm sorry your honor. Let me give it another go. The evidence that proves my client could not have brew love potion is... This!" (Take that!)

"What is it? It appears to be some sort of scroll." said Judge.

Phoenix unrolled the parchment. "This is Miss Weasley's O.W.L scores. Please have a look.

 _Transfiguration EE_

 _Charms O_

 _DADA O_

 _Potions A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures O_

 _Astronomy EE_

 _Herbology EE_

 _Arithmancy EE_

"Hmm… Those are some pretty good grades." commented Judge.

"Yes but please look at her Potion score. It says A for Acceptable! She barely passed Potions! She doesn't have the skill to create love potion! Now, why don't you try explaining how she brewed that potion?" said Phoenix grinning confidently.

But to Phoenix's surprise, Mr Guitilm just scoffed.

"What is it Mr Guiltim?" asked Judge.

"OK, that is quite a compelling evidence you got there. I'll give you that. But what if she didn't have to make the potion?" said Mr Guiltim.

"Huh?" said Phoenix.

"Isn't it obvious? Tell me Mr Wright. Can you bake?" asked Mr Guiltim.

"Me? No." said Phoenix. (Where is he getting at?)

"Then let's say you suddenly crave bread. What would you do?" asked Mr Guiltim.

"Go out and buy one from st- AAAAAH!" gasped Phoenix in realization.

"Your assumption is correct. The accused didn't have to create love potion. She simply bought it! Her brother runs a shop called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and the owner has confirmed that they do sell love potion!" said Mr Guiltim. "Although the love potion sold in the store is for joke purposes, dosing a person for a long time is a serious offense!"

Phoenix started sweating heavily. (Oh no this is bad. And to think I thought things were turning around)

"The prosecution has a point. That is a possibility we simply cannot overlook. Of course, unless the defense has an evidence that proves Miss Weasley did not bought a love potion?"

(Oh no… Do I have an evidence that proves Ginny didn't but a love potion? Darn it! I'll just have to bluff this one.) "Of course I do your honor." said Phoenix. (I hope I actually have a proof...)

"Well, then show it the court please." said Judge.

"Nick!" said Maya. "Look through the court record. If our client is innocent, there must be a contradiction to his claim!"

"Umm… sure." said Phoenix. "Let's see, what do we have… Hmm? What this?"

"That's the evidence I got from WWW!" said Maya.

Phoenix unrolled the the parchment and read through it. "(Take that!) My client has never bought a love potion before! I submit this shopping record of Ginny Weasley as an evidence!"

Phoenix tapped the parchment. "If you read this you can see the list of things my client has purchased over the years. A box of skiving snackbox, couple of dungbombs, pygmy puff etc. But nowhere in the list does it say that my client purchased a love potion!"

"Oh!" said Hermione as her hair begin flail around wildly.

"Therefore, this proves that my client neither created nor bought any love potion. Therefore, your testimony is faulty!" shouted Phoenix and somehow, gust of winds came out and nearly blew Hermione backwards.

The crowd began to murmur and Judge had to bang his gavel multiple times. "Order! Order! I will have order!"

Somebody came to the prosecutor's side and whispered something to Mr Guiltim.

"Your honor?" said Mr Guiltim. "I would like to request that the court becomes adjourned until tomorrow."

"Oh? And what is your reason?" asked Judge.

"We currently have an evidence that is being investigated and the result is coming out at about 6 PM. Also, we have another witness who unfortunately could not come today but instead agreed to testify tomorrow." said Mr Guiltim.

"I see. The court upholds the prosecution's proposal. The trial will continue tomorrow and this ends today's proceeding of Miss Ginevra Weasley. The court is now adjourned!" said Judge and he banged his gavel.

* * *

 _August 10, 01:00 PM Ministry of Magic Court No.5 Entrance_

"Whew, we dodged that bullet." said Phoenix.

"Phoenix, thank you so much for your work today." said Harry as he shook Phoenix's hand.

"Don't thank me yet. The trial isn't over." said Phoenix.

"Hey Nick, isn't that Mr Guiltim?" said Maya pointing. "Who's that guy talking to him?"

Sure enough, Mr Guiltim was talking with someone, and that someone was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" frowned Harry.

"Isn't he Ginny's brother?" asked Maya.

"Yeah, and also one of the person who called the aurors on Ginny." said Harry bitterly.

"Wonder what they are talking about?" said Phoenix.

"Never mind that Nick, we have more important things!" said Maya.

"Important things?" said Phoenix.

"Yeah! Like who's the next witness? What's the so called "evidence" that might turn the table around?" said Maya.

"You're right… But how do we find it out? I don't think going up to the prosecutor and asking "Hey, who's the next witness?" Isn't going to have him talk." said Phoenix.

"Hmm… You're right. I didn't think that one through." said Maya.

"Maybe I could get the information." said Harry. "Ron was talking to the prosecutor so I have a feeling that he might know something. I'll go ask him."

"Are you sure he'll talk?" asked Maya.

"I'll have to put up my best acting." said Harry.

"Thank you. We'll meet back at the inn." said Phoenix.

* * *

 _August 10, 01:20 PM The Burrow_

Harry saw the Burrow. Ever since Ginny's "family" called the aurors on Ginny, Harry felt so hurt and betrayed by them that he refused to take even a step in the Burrow.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ron opened the door and he looked surprised to see Harry.

"Harry! Mate, what are you doing here?" asked Ron in surprised voice.

"You know, thought I could pop by. I haven't seen or talked with you guys for a long time." said Harry.

Harry went in and saw that the Weasleys and Hermione was in the room. They all looked surprised to see Harry and didn't know what to do or say to him. They remembered how Harry acted after Ginny was taken away.

Harry took a seat in one of the chairs. "How are you everyone?" Everyone just gave murmured their response.

"Ok, I'll stop beating around the bush. I just wanted to say thank you." said Harry.

Everyone looked bewildered. Thank you was definitely the last thing they expected Harry would say to them.

"Thank you?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, thank you. I was angry at you guys first but I kept thinking and realized that you guys were right: Ginny wasn't the right girl for me. I think she really did use love potion on me. So thank you." said Harry putting up his best acting.

This eased the tension between Harry and the rest. So Harry begin to chat with them about various things: Quidditch, how life was etc.

"I'm glad you finally saw that Ginny isn't a right girl for you mate." said Ron.

"Yeah, I agree." said Harry through forced smile.

"You'll find a good girl soon Harry." assured Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Say Ron. What were you saying to that prosecutor outside the court entrance?"

"Huh? Oh. He just said that with the evidence we gave him and Michael Corner agreeing to testify, we'll be able to get a guilty verdict for sure." said Ron.

"Michael Corner!" thought Harry. "Say what is that evidence? The prosecution said that it will be decisive."

"Well, Harry. I've been suspecting that Ginny's been using love potion on you for a long time but I didn't have any solid proof. Then, we received a letter and a package."

"A letter? What did it say?" asked Harry.

"It said that Ginny was using love potion on you. It pointed out few things, for example, why did you suddenly started going out with Ginny when you've shown her no interest before?" said Hermione.

"Because I finally opened my eye." Harry wanted to say but he just nodded.

"It went on and on until the letter said to open the package. We opened the package and saw that it was an empty bottle. The bottle looked familiar and George pointed out that it was the same bottle as Ginny's favorite perfume." said Hermione.

"We kept reading the letter and it said that he ran some simple test and it showed that the bottle contained a mixture of perfume and love potion. That was enough proof for us." said Ron.

"He? You mean the sender right? Do you know his name?" asked Harry.

"Well it could be a she. Anyway, we don't know because it was anonymous." said Hermione.

"When did you get that letter?" asked Harry.

"It was the day Ginny was arrested. After reading the letter, we called the aurors." said Ron.

"Do you have that letter? Can I see it?" asked Harry.

"Give me a minute. We didn't throw it away did we?" asked Mr Weasley.

"No, I think I kept it in the cupboard Arthur." said Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley went through the cupboard and brought out a letter.

"Here you go. This is the letter we got."

"I see." said Harry. "Whoa, look at the time. I'm sorry but I gotta go. I have… an appointment." Harry pocketed the letter and left.

* * *

 _August 10, 02:30 PM Leaky Cauldron room_

"Michael Corner. Do you who that is?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes. Ginny's first boyfriend. They dated for about an year in her 4th year. What would he be testifying?" frowned Harry.

"Anyway, a perfume bottle… That really is a strong evidence… I hope we'll have a way to counter that." muttered Phoenix.

"We'll have to start gathering clues again Nick." said Maya.

"Right… Where do you think we should go?" said Phoenix.

"Maybe we should visit WWW again." said Maya.

"I don't have any better idea so I guess we'll go there." said Phoenix.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to visit Ginny." said Harry.

* * *

 _August 10, 02:45 PM Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_

"Oh, it's you again. And you brought a friend. What can I do for you this time?" asked Verity.

"Hi again. Can I ask you couple of question?" said Maya.

"Go ahead." said Verity.

"Can you describe what love potion can do in much detail as possible?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, I'm not a potion expert so I don't know how to make it. Boss knows, but I don't. The potion causes drinker to become infatuated with the giver of the potion. There are side effects like the drinker acting all giddy and dreamy. Also, the scent of the potion is all different, depending on the person. It can be used for short time as a joke but any long time dosage is a serious offense. That's all I know."

"That's a lot of info." said Maya.

"Hmm…" thought Phoenix. (Something's bugging me. Like I should ask her for something...) "Miss Verity? If it's possible, may I get the list of things this shop sold within this week?"

"Gee, I don't know. That will take at least twenty minute… There might be customer during that time. You know, I make wage based around how much stuff I sell during my shift." said Verity.

(So basically, if you want me to talk, buy something.) thought Phoenix. So he went over to the Wonder Witch section and picked up a small bottle of love potion. "Can I buy this?" asked Phoenix.

"Sure. One galleon." said Verity. After Verity accepted a galleon she went inside the storage and came back twenty five minutes later. "Here you go. Is that all?"

"Thank you." said Phoenix as he took the scroll. He will have to add his two items in the court record later.

* * *

 _August 10, 06:50 PM Leaky Cauldron_

Phoenix, Maya and Harry were eating dinner at Leaky Cauldron. "The trial continues tomorrow."

"I hope it ends tomorrow." sighed Harry. "I just can't bare to see Ginny in that horrid place any longer."

Phoenix had visited Ginny again with Harry and it was true. She was looking more awful as the days went by.

"Don't worry. Nick will get a not guilty verdict for sure." assured Maya.

(I hope I can.) thought Phoenix.

"Hiya Harry!" said someone from behind. Harry turned around and saw that it was Seamus and Dean.

"Oh, hi guys." said Harry.

"Who are these guys?" asked Dean.

"They're Ginny's attorney. I hired them." said Harry.

"Oh yeah, one hell of a case don't you think?" said Seamus. "Personally, I don't believe a word of it. And neither does Dean. Ginny use a love potion? Bull."

"I know Ginny because I dated her once. She's not the type to do something like that." said Dean.

"Wait, did you say that you dated Ginny once?" asked Phoenix.

"Yeah. In my 6th year. We dated for about 6 month until she broke up with me. I think then she started Harry." said Dean.

"Sorry." said Harry.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. We decided we were better off friends."

"Do you guys have some time to spare? If you don't mind I would like to hear something from you two." said Phoenix.

"Sure, we have nothing else to do." said Seamus.

* * *

 _August 11, 10:00 AM Ministry of Magic Court No.5 Entrance_

BANG! The judge hit his gavel once. "The court is now in session for the trial of Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"The prosecution is ready your honor." said Mr Guiltim.

"The defense is ready your honor." said Phoenix.

"Very well. Prosecution?" said Judge.

"Yes your honor. Prosecution has an evidence that will prove the guilt of the defendant, as well as a witness to verify the validity of the evidence." said Mr Guiltim. "The prosecution submits this empty perfume bottle as an evidence."

"An empty perfume bottle?" frowned Judge.

"Yes your honor. We have conducted a thorough examinations in this bottle and the bottle revealed that there were traces of two different liquids in this bottle." said Mr Guiltim.

"Two different liquid?" asked Judge.

"Yes your honor. One was a regular perfume. And the other was a love potion." said Mr Guiltim.

"OBJECTION! It was proven yesterday that my client did not purchase or create a love potion." said Phoenix.

"OBJECTION! The prosecution believes that there is a possibility the defendant could have secretly purchased a love potion from places in Knockturn Alley, where no record of purchase exists! The prosecution believes that the defendant mixed love potion with her perfume and sprayed on herself. Thereby, causing Mr Potter to fall in "love" with her." said Mr Guiltim.

"That is a possibility we would have to consider, unless the defense has a proof that rebukes this claim?" said Judge.

(Do I have an evidence to prove that? No I don't.) "I do not have an evidence your honor." said Phoenix.

"Very well. Then we must take the possibility that the defendant could have secretly purchased love potion into account." said Judge.

(Great. Trial just started and it's looking bad.)

"Continuing, the defendant's family has verified that it is the same bottle as the perfume the defendant frequently used." said Mr Guiltim. "The defendant's family also said that the defendant threw away this perfume about a day prior to the defendant arrest. These facts suggests that this bottle belonged to Miss Weasley."

"Hmm... I see." said Judge.

"I would like to call my witness, Mr Michael Corner." said Mr Guiltim.

Michael Corner went up to the stand.

"Witness, why did you agree to testify?" asked Mr Guiltim.

"Well, I believed that the prosecution would have given her a guilty verdict yesterday but when that didn't happen, I realized that I might have to testify what kind of girl she really is to the court to make sure she pays price for her crime." said Michael.

"Please tell the court what you have to say." said Mr Guiltim.

 _Michael's testimony_

"I dated Ginny during my 6th year. We broke up after dating for about an year. While we were dating, I noticed that she was rather interested in potions. I guess now I realized that was because she wanted to find out how to make love potion. Also, she talked about Harry Potter a lot. She always had this dreamy look whenever she talked about him. She would also glare and secretly try to hex any girl that approached to Harry. I haven't seen or talked to Ginny for a long time but when I heard that she was accused of using love potion on Harry, I realized she must have done her deed."

"I see. That certainly is the side of Miss Weasley we didn't know. Defense may begin your cross examination." said Judge.

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix.

"Good luck Nick! There should be a contradiction to his testimony if our client is innocent!" whispered Maya.

 _Cross examination to Michael's testimony_

"I dated Ginny during my 6th year. We broke up after dating for about an year."

"HOLD IT! So if you dated my client during your 6th year, that means you dated her on her 4th year, correct?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes. And we broke up about two months people the year ended." said Michael.

"Ok…" said Phoenix.

"While we were dating, I noticed that she was rather interested in potions. I guess now I realized that was because she wanted to find out how to make love potion."

"HOLD IT! Witness, it was proven yesterday that witness neither created nor bought any love potion. How do you explain that?" said Phoenix.

"Mr Wright. Even if she couldn't have created the love potion, that doesn't mean she couldn't have been interested on it or research about the potion." said Mr Guiltim.

"The prosecution has a point." nodded Judge.

(Oh come on...) Phoenix sweated.

"Besides, I often saw her scribbling something on some sort of book. I bet she was writing down love potion recipe or something." said Michael.

(Huh? Wait scribbling something on some sort of book? Didn't Hermione Granger say something like that yesterday?) thought Phoenix. " _Come to think of it, I remember her writing something on some sort of book every night. I bet she was writing down love potion recipe." said Hermione."_ (What is that book they are talking about? _)_

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Witness! That "book" you saw my client writing on. Have you actually read what that book was about?"

"Well, no. She always hid it and refused to show me. Now that I think of it, she was really secretive about that book. I guess she really was writing down love potion recipe." said Michael.

Phoenix shook his head. "But still, you don't know what that book exactly was about. What you said is merely assumptions!"

"OBJECTION! Mr Wright, stop badgering the witness. The witness was making a reasonable assumption based on the things he saw." said Mr Guiltim.

"Objection sustained. Please refrain from badgering the witness Mr Wright." said Judge.

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix.

"Also, she talked about Harry Potter a lot. She always had this dreamy look whenever she talked about him. She would also glare and secretly try to hex any girl that approached to Harry."

"OBJECTION! Witness, tell me. Did that really happen?" said Phoenix.

"Of course it happened! Are you saying I'm a liar?" snapped Michael.

"Because that is completely different from what I heard about my client. In fact, I heard it from someone who dated my client."

"OBJECTION! Mr Wright, it you're referring to Mr Potter, there are chances that he is still under the effect of love potion. Of course he won't say anything bad about the defendant." scoffed Mr Guiltim.

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm not talking about Mr Potter. I said "someone who dated" as in past tense."

"Huh?" said Mr Guiltim.

"Yesterday, I happened to have met Mr Dean Thomas at a bar." said Phoenix.

"Dean Thomas?" said Michael. He looked bit nervous.

"Yes and Mr Dean Thomas was my client's second boyfriend. And he told me about his brief relationship with my client. I submit this testimony of Mr Dean Thomas as an evidence! Nowhere in this testimony does Mr Thomas mention actions like that! I bet an ex boyfriend would remember seeing something like that. But he didn't mention that because what you described never happened in the first place!" said Phoenix as pointed his finger at Michael. Once again, strong gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"GAAAH!" said Michael as if he had been punched.

"OBJECTION! It is possible for people to change! Maybe the defendant decided to act differently to carry out her plan!" said Mr Guiltim.

"OBJECTION! Do you think it makes sense that two description of the same people can be so different?" said Phoenix.

"One of them could be lying!" said Mr Guiltim.

"Well then it is possible that the witness is lying!" said Phoenix.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LIAR!" shouted Michael. "WHAT I'M SAYING IS TRUE! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Order! Order in the court!" said Judge as he banged his gavel. "Prosecution and defense, calm down immediately!"

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix and Mr Guiltim.

"Does the defense have anymore question for the witness?" asked Judge.

(Do I have anymore question for him? I think I do…But I don't think I can outright do something… Not without any evidence...) "No your honor. No more questions." (For now)

"Very well. The witness may leave the stand." said Judge.

Michael Corner left the stand, not before shooting Phoenix a glare.

"Your honor, I would like to call my witness. I would like to call Harry Potter to the stand." said Phoenix.

"Does the prosecution have any problem with that?" asked Judge.

"The prosecution has no objection." said Mr Guiltim.

Harry went up to stand.

"Please state your name and relation to the defendant." said Phoenix.

"Harry Potter. I am Ginny's boyfriend." said Harry.

"Mr Potter, could you briefly describe your relationship with my client?" asked Phoenix.

"I've known Ginny for about seven years. She was my friend's sister. I once saved her life and we became friends. I started to develop feelings for her in my 6th year and we dated each other for few months until we broke up. We got back together a year later and we've been dating ever since." said Harry.

"What do you think about the allegation that Miss Weasley repeatedly used love potion on you." asked Phoenix.

"Nothing but lies." said Harry firmly.

"WHAT! You told us that you believed Ginny using love potion on you!" yelled Ron from spectator's seat.

Judge banged his gavel. "ORDER! Please remain quiet or I'll have you removed from this court."

Ron took a seat but glared at Harry.

"Unlike what some people say," said Harry as he shot a glare at Weasleys and Hermione, "I didn't "suddenly" develop feelings for her. I always had feelings for her, I just didn't know it yet until my 6th year." said Harry.

"Thank you witness." said Phoenix. "Witness, do you recognize this perfume?"

"Yes. It's the same perfume as the one I gave it to Ginny as a gift during our first date." said Harry.

"Witness, I know this question may sound weird but could you describe your girlfriend's scent?" asked Phoenix.

"OBJECTION! The defense is trying to buy time by asking ridiculous question that has no relevance to the case!" said Mr Guiltim.

"OBJECTION! I have a reason for asking these questions. That reason will be clear soon." said Phoenix.

"Objection overruled. I believe the defense is onto something." said Judge.

"Well, she always has this flowery scent. She actually smells quite similar to the perfume I got her. That's why I bought her that perfume. Because I loved the scent." said Harry with a slight blush.

"I see." said Phoenix as he walked up to Harry. He pulled out the cork from the love potion bottle. "Could you smell this and describe the scent please?"

Harry took a sniff. "I smell treacle tart… and broom polish and… hallways of Hogwarts."

"Thank you Mr Potter." said Phoenix. "What I just had Mr Potter smell was a love potion. We have asked an employee of WWW about what love potion can do. The employee has told us that the scent of the love potion is different depending on the person. Mr Potter has briefly described what he smelled. It is clearly different from what Mr Potter described as my client's scent!"

Surprisingly, Mr Guiltim was not saying anything.

"Furthermore, I have another proof that Mr Potter was not under the effect of the love potion!" said Phoenix as he pulled out a paper from the court record.

"I submit this testimony of Mr Seamus Finnigan, friend of Mr Potter from school, as an evidence. According to potioneers, the love potion is also known to have side effects such as causing the drinker acting all giddy and dreamy." said Phoenix. "Mr Finnigan has told us that Mr Potter never behaved in such way during his sixth year. He also said his friend Mr Dean Thomas will be able to back him up. This can also prove that Mr Potter was not under the influence of love potion when he was on run! As Ms Granger said nothing about Mr Potter acting weird!"

"Heh heh heh." said Mr Guiltim chuckling darkly.

"What's wrong Mr Guiltim?" asked Judge.

"You are forgetting one thing. Miss Weasley didn't feed the love potion to Mr Potter. While it is unconventional, evidences we have suggests that Miss Weasley has mixed love potion with a perfume and sprayed it on herself. While it is true that the love potion is known to have such side effects, recent research has shown that spraying love potion on oneself can cause the victim to be free of such side effects while being under the influence of the love potion!"

"WWHHHAAAAT?" gasped Phoenix.

"Is that so? Why haven't I heard of that before?" asked Judge.

"It's a very recent discovery, so it's not very strange that it is not a common knowledge yet your honor." said Mr Guiltim. "While we are not sure if the defendant knew this when she sprayed herself with love potion, she still got the best result: causing Mr Potter to fall in love with her and not have people's suspicion!"

(Oh no… This is looking very bad) sweated Phoenix. He could see Mr Guiltim smirking. (Oh no… Is this the end? My head hurts… What can I do?)

""Your honor? I would like to request that we take a ten minute recess." said Phoenix. (Come on… Please say yes...)

"Very well. The court will reconvene in ten minutes." said Judge banging his gavel once.

* * *

 _August 11, 12:00 PM Ministry of Magic Court No.5 Entrance_

"Oh no… This is looking very bad…" sighed Phoenix.

"Don't you give up Phoenix! Remember what my sister taught you! "Lies always beget more lies! See through one, and their whole story falls apart!"" said Maya.

"Yeah but I'm not sure where the lie is." said Phoenix.

"Well, start by looking at what we have! Don't you remember Mia telling you about importance of evidence?" said Maya.

"Ok. You're right. We don't have much time. Let's see what we have..." said Phoenix. (Hmm… The perfume bottle… That was the evidence I got today. I don't think I had the chance to examine it in detail…)

"Hey Maya. Could you do me a favor? If you look through court record, there should be an aluminum powder. First, coat this perfume bottle with that powder and blow away the powders gently. There should be fingerprints on the bottle. Run a scan and see who's fingerprint match with fingerprints match with the fingerprint on the bottle. It should have all the fingerprint of those who are currently in the courtroom." said Phoenix.

"How did we get all those fingerprints?" asked Maya.

"Magic. Harry told us that he casted some sort of spell on the scanner." said Phoenix.

"Magic sure is handy." said Maya.

Maya begin to run various scans. "No match… No match… A match! Finally! Wait, WHAT?" gasped Maya.

"What's wrong Maya?" asked Phoenix.

"NIck. Look at what the result shows." said Maya.

Phoenix looked at the result. (WWHHHHAAAAT? But how? *...!* Wait a second. Could it be?)

Phoenix pulled out a letter and a parchment from the court record. "Maya, check what kind of fingerprints are on this letter."

"Got it Nick." said Maya.

"The day before Ginny's arrest… August 5th…"

"Hey Nick, these are the list of people whose fingerprints are on the letter." said Maya.

"(So my assumption is correct...) thought Phoenix.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" asked Maya.

"Not now. Ten minutes up. You'll be hearing it at the court."

* * *

BANG! "The court is now back in session for the trial of Miss Ginevra Weasley." said Judge.

"Your honor. I believe we have enough evidences to convict the defendant. Please give out your verdict." said Mr Guiltim.

"OBJECTION! Not yet your honor! New evidences came up and offered a new possibility! That must be looked into!" said Phoenix.

"OBJECTION! There's already enough evidence and witness. That won't be necessary." said Mr Guiltim.

"OBJECTION! If there is a new possibility that could help prove someone innocent, it shouldn't be ignored!" said Phoenix.

Judge seemed to be deep in thought. Then he spoke. "Mr Wright is right. If there is a new possibility, it certainly needs to be looked into. However! If a defense fails to provide anything meaningful, that will be the end. Is that clear Mr Wright?"

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix. (This is it. All or nothing.) "I would like to call Michael Corner back to the stand."

"OBJECTION! Mr Wright, why are you so insistent on badgering the witness? Didn't you say that you had no more question for him?" asked Mr Guiltim.

"Well, I did say that. But I remembered that I had some more questions left. And it's a question that could be the key to this entire trial." said Phoenix.

"Objection overruled. Mr Wright may call Mr Corner to the stand." said Judge.

Michael Corner once again went up to the stage.

"Witness, why did you agree to testify today?" asked Phoenix.

"I already told you didn't I? Even though I haven't seen or talked to Ginny for a long time, when I heard that she was accused of using love potion on Harry, I realized that I might have to testify what kind of girl she really is to the court to make sure she pays price for her crime." said Michael in annoyed voice.

"No. I don't think that's the reason." said Phoenix.

"Tell me witness. What were you doing on August 5th?" asked Phoenix.

"A..August 5th? I can't remember. I was probably resting at my home." said Michael as he gulped and loosened his shirt a bit.

Phoenix shook his head. "No. That's not what you were doing." Phoenix tapped on a parchment. "This is a sale the WWW made within this week. And I found a rather interesting point. If you look at this list you can clearly see _Michael Corner- 1 love potion!"_

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Michael.

"And guess what also happened on August 5th? A letter was delivered to the Burrow! A letter that claimed that my client was using a love potion!" said Phoenix.

"OBJECTION! That is merely a coincidence!" said Mr Guiltim.

"Y. ! It's just a coincidence! I bought that love potion to prank someone!" said Michael. His hair begin to get disheveled.

"OBJECTION! No it's not! I have discovered various fingerprints on that very letter and the perfume bottle that was delivered with it! We found Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's fingerprints, which isn't strange. But the fourth fingerprint we discovered was fingerprint of none other than Michael Corner!"

"NOOOO!" shouted Michael. "Uhh, wait! Of course there is my fingerprint! Because... because… I bought her that perfume!"

Phoenix shook his head. "No you didn't. Mr Potter clearly said that he was the one who bought Miss Weasley the perfume. Furthermore, check the bottom of this bottle. It shows the day it was made, which was a year after you and my client broke up. Unless you can travel time, you can not give something that hasn't been made for a present."

"GAAAAH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! She used a love potion! She wrote it on some book! She probably was thinking of ways to create love potion!" shouted Michael.

"Miss Weasley." said Phoenix as he turned to hic client. "Could you share what that so called book they are talking about is?"

Ginny took a deep sigh. "What was that secret book? I'll tell you. My diary. Ever since incident with Tom, I decided to write down what happened every day. When i was under Tom's influence I could feel blank pages in my memory. I can't believe some people thought it was some sort of secret love potion recipe." said Ginny. Then she looked at Hermione and the Weasley's who were on the spectator's seat. "Are you happy now? You were supposed to be my family and friend. Are you satisfied now that it required a trial to realize that Harry and my relationship was genuine?"

"Thank Miss Weasley. Witness, you somehow knew that her family was suspecting my client. So you decided to use that. You decided to frame her! I know she is your ex but why would you do something this extreme?" said Phoenix.

"SHUT UP! IF I COULDN'T HAVE HER, THEN NO ONE COULD! SHE WAS BETTER OFF IN JAIL! SHE… SHE… AAAAHHH!" said Michael and he falled backwards.

 _Michael Corner admitted his guilt. He said that he overheard Hermione talking about Ginny to Ron at the ministry, in which she interns at. He decided to have revenge on Ginny, still haven't let his feeling about her go after all those years. Every morning, he digged through the Weasley's trash until he found the perfume bottle, where he poured the love potion on it and threw out the content again, leaving the trace of love potion in the bottle. Then he sent the letter with the bottle to the Weasleys._

"Well, I see no reason to continue this trial." said Judge. "Mr Wright?"

"Yes your honor?"

"You've done it again. Another splendid defense.

"Thank you your honor." said Phoenix, grinning.

"This court finds the defendant Miss Ginevra Weasley… NOT GUILTY." From the ceiling, confettis begin to fall and cheers were heard.

"We did it Nick!" beamed Maya.

Harry jumped in and hugged Ginny tightly. "You got off! You got off!"

Harry and Ginny turned to Phoenix and Maya. Thank you was the only thing they said for ten minute as they hugged the duo.

* * *

 _November 8th, 10:45 AM Crime scene_

Harry and Ginny looked around the scene in front of them. Police line were put up and the white outline of the dead body was in the floor.

"So, Gin what do you reck-"

"HEY PAL! This is police only area so move out!" yelled a large man wearing a trench coat. "Oh, wait. It's you two. The two who are working for Mr Wright."

"Yeah, they're with me." said Phoenix as he came to the crime scene. "Is there something you could tell us about the victim?"

Harry and Ginny had followed Phoenix and settled in the new country. It wasn't a decision that happened over night. They had actually been planning on moving away to avoid the spotlight of the media. They just couldn't find the right moment at that time.

Besides, it wasn't as if they would miss their home too much. Sure, they sometimes did miss their old friends (friends who believed in them) but they still couldn't forgive the people they thought of as family.

They had tried to profusely apologize but Harry and Ginny said nothing to those apologies. Somethings just can't be forgiven.

Phoenix had been very interested in how magic could be incorporated into the technology and investigations (like the fingerprint scanners). So he asked them if the couple had any plans for the future. Harry and Ginny were more than happy to start a new life in a new country.

So Harry and Ginny moved and got a job at Wright and Co law office, where they worked as investigators for Phoenix and Maya.

Finally, all was well. Or at least they were until Phoenix told them that Miles Edgeworth would be the prosecutor for this case.

 _ **A/N Whew! It's over! My longest and personally my favorite one shot! I had hard time coming up with the details of the story but here I am. Writing the A/N. This story is also the story I would like to give to Ginny haters who believed that Ginny is either a girl who loved Harry for his status or believed on the theory (which Rowling herself said was not true) that Ginny used love potion on Harry. Sure, it had some AU aspects and shifts from canon but many of the argument I used was based on canon facts. Anyway, once again thank you Cj for this magnificent idea!**_


End file.
